


凡人所见之梦

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ◇魅（yin）魔paro，R-20，雷，ooc◇谜之架空，文中无其他同体出现，Emiya/Caster





	凡人所见之梦

**Author's Note:**

> ◇魅（yin）魔paro，R-20，雷，ooc  
> ◇谜之架空，文中无其他同体出现，Emiya/Caster

“我可以碰你的手吗？”  
棕木长桌上合着来客曾经翻阅过的书本，未点燃的白色蜡烛列在桌前，暮晖流进窗口，窗外赤云卷曲。年轻的守夜人解开拴系厚布的布结，拉住帘布一侧把窗均匀遮住，听到这句话十分诧异地转过头。  
“我知道很奇怪，我的意思是……”自愿跟在后面收拾书本的青年解释道，“我觉得你很，嗯……像，像天使，指宗教意义上的天之使徒。”  
他把“好看”两个肤浅的字吞回肚子。  
“所以，我能碰触你吗？”  
天真得让人以为在听五岁的孩子讲话，但真正的孩子才不会拐弯抹角地表达他的诉求。似乎是被同龄人用渴望的语气冠上天使之名的人抿起嘴唇，放下最后一扇窗的窗帘：“到里间等我吧，是叫做‘Emiya’来着的吗？。”  
“难为情的话不必勉强自己，Caster……”Emiya犹疑着是否应该表现得更加尊敬。  
“那倒没有，叫名字就可以了。我可以理解你，但是，为宗教场所服务不算神职，明白这点对你没坏处。”Caster解释完这一点，意在暗示不要过于拘谨，对他眨了一只眼睛，之后交待他里间有可供歇息的座位，便接过有待归置的书转身回去馆区。  
这都可以理解吗？未免太宽容了，他可不希望有和自己抱着同样心思的人也得到这种优待。Emiya迈进所谓的里间，茶杯垫和花瓶都散发着新品特有的冷气，从装潢来看只是用于临时会客的场所，几乎看不到私人的痕迹，那么Caster的住所应当位于这所古老藏书馆中的其他地方。  
他坐到沙发上抚着下巴思考，自己还从未注意过有那样的房间。想要“触碰圣徒”只是蹩脚的借口，比起从旁乱猜，面对面交流会更快熟络，他为得到机会和心上人独处长谈而感到欣喜若狂，当然，表面保持着相当程度的镇静。  
天气并不冷，Caster回来的时候顺便带了热茶，歪歪头表示实在没有可替代的饮品，放下两个杯子，也许出于独自守夜的习惯，回身锁上了门。门栓轻响，Emiya身旁的沙发垫沉下去，两人的上臂碰到一起。他本以为那应该是个内里不大热络的人，谁知道就这么贴着坐过来，完全出乎他的所料。  
Caster伸手在他眼前晃晃：“你有话想对我说吧。我有的是时间，只要别太无聊，做这份工作不能睡着，或者你愿意替我醒着？那你想说什么都可以。”  
如同闲坐在酒馆里那般随意，嗓音始终不能用某种音调平缓的乐器去形容，如果本人想的话大概可以发出高亢的战吼，此时更像往制作短笛的竹管里填了麻药，一张口就刺进人耳后的皮肉，唔，脚底变轻了……  
青年从神游中醒来，直起腰回答：“我当然愿意！”  
他有点过于激动了，跟被教官点名的新兵有的一拼。那双稀有的红瞳闻声转动，眼珠微措，饶有兴趣地上下打量，从眉心看到嘴唇，翕动的睫结结实实地定住他——直到Caster伸手帮忙扶了一下杯底，液体已经悬到倾斜的杯子口，马上就要洒出来。  
很明显，他不自觉地看着某个人的脸出神，未察觉到寓意的家伙只可能是个先天的傻瓜。  
虽然忐忑不安，Emiya放弃辩解，心里觉得两种情况都不算太糟：知道嘛是早晚都会知道的，不知道也无妨，他还想再多拖一会儿，这样坐着也很好。  
暮霭和烧云皆飘悬在心念的双眼之中，角落的太阳隐去最后一丝金光，天色即将彻底沦入黑沉。  
我可以碰你吗？  
正当要开口询问之际，Caster忽然握住了他的手。  
“咳！”吓人一跳。  
“你不是说想碰我的手吗？”  
“啊，是的……没错。”  
和会让人心神荡漾的少女的纤指不同，是属于男性的手掌，但绝不粗糙，杂念自温热的指腹穿进他的指尖，本想试图十指交握，他再次直愣愣地盯着人发起了呆，半晌才回过神来。Caster开始笑，仿佛用松果逗弄松鼠，露出十分了然的笑容。  
你在想什么？  
理想的恋人轻轻抓挠他的手心。

捏住发热的鼻子，像极力忍喷嚏一样逼迫自己的脑袋立刻清醒过来。  
于夜间点亮守灯是古馆的规矩，因为古书是灵魂的媒介，这里多少有些难解的异闻，除去对冥灵的敬意之外，守灯的光亮划出双重世界的分界，指引此地唯一的守夜人。  
夜幕完全降下，远方亦无星月，仿佛这屋子是刹那荒野里唯一被孤立的方格。Caster出门前对他说耐心等待，不要跟来，首先点亮了里间的烛，烛飞快地倒计钟点，油泪从六面流落，止息在金属表层。  
Emiya又回到独自坐在沙发中央的状态，扶着额头，认为自己刚才陷入了有生以来最羞耻的迷乱：耳边如蚊闹嗡嗡作响，目光像着了魔，无法离开那个人的轮廓，唯一成型的思绪只有“亲吻他”。贪婪的欲念一定全然暴露在自己眼中，Caster却没有下逐客令，只是暂时避开，给他时间自行冷静，原话是“理清你想说的话”。  
啊——真的是——！  
青年把短发揉成一团。  
谁不会喜欢这样的人呢？他对每个相似的求爱者都投以这样暧昧的态度吗？光是想一下，心头就像梗了个从皮到肉都溢着酸味的青果子，好歹自己还为刚才的亲昵暗自雀跃。  
随着夜深，空旷单调的墙面和对房主的青睐总归都在对他暗示一件事：暂且睡下吧，会有人温和地叫醒你，可能被挽留过夜，也许，挤同一张床……所有想法到那时再诉说不迟。  
Emiya感到双重层面的困倦，确实，不会有谁非得在不安定的夜晚把人赶出门去。  
但要利用某个特殊的人的善意来达成期望的结局，他唯独不肯苟同。  
此行的目的本来只是单纯地表达“倾慕”，这种并不期待回应的感情，如青藤歌颂巨木，飞鸟歌颂辽空，即便对方乐意回应这一呼告，即便很想将其据为己有，灵魂却同样不是可以擅自写入谁名下的俗物，于是有了一些自知之明。  
我只要将此事清晰地告知与你：你的话语和一举一动，你出现过的每个角落，你的鞋子踩踏地板偶尔发出的声响，都占据我生活的意义。  
合上里间的门，外部的空气让人发寒颤，入夜后竟然比白天冷这么多，好像跨越到了冬天。点燃的灯火沿回廊伸入远处的圆庭，一层大约没有人，经过二层同样的六个门板，发现视野边角里的门缝里透露出光，试着叩门，听到里面有人高声说：“等等，马上就好。”  
在这里！青年以为听到些翻箱倒柜的声音便伸手推门，按捺不住的心思即刻化成活兔：“要我帮忙吗？”  
门后却是完全的黑暗，耳畔出奇寂静，Emiya反射性地眨了下眼，再睁开时手提油灯暖和地停在桌上，照亮整体类似半书房或办公室之类的蜗居，他不免有些呆滞，意识到大概遇到那些古馆异闻的其中之一了，那一步的错觉犹坠冰窟。  
这种事还是不要和Caster说比较好，免得徒增担忧。  
“你还追过来了，晚上这里有些阴冷。”Caster放下手里的东西，迎过来用手心贴他的脸颊，念着“看来担心你是多余的”掩上门转回书桌旁，冷空气彻底被阻在门外，甚至误以为房里有个壁炉。  
在他看来这间屋子的地理位置很差，挤在死角里，铺的地毯和壁挂又看上去都上了年纪，有股除不净的灰尘味，说不定潜藏着什么恶趣味的鬼魂：恍惚间目睹守夜人的短袍变成透纱，赤裸的背影闯进眼里，幻象一闪而逝。  
Emiya装作咳嗽：“不是，我不是嫌你慢。”  
“嗯？”Caster对他错乱的搭话显得茫然，耸耸肩说，“我本来打算回去了，突然想看一本书，稍微找了一下耽误了时间。”  
“书？找到了吗？”Emiya顺着他的目光注意到翻得乱七八糟的棕色书架，显然还没找到，“介意我碰你的东西吗？外人动手有时候比自己找更快。”  
“不介意，一本大约一指厚的旧牛皮本，还是别费心了，我不指望还能找到。”  
“不试试怎么知道。”Emiya走到书架前蹲下来拉开底柜，背对Caster按按眉心，他从没耗到这么晚过，不过仔细算算现在才八九点，身处大而古老的建筑中总感觉置身于午夜时分，何况时不时会看到奇怪的东西。  
书架不大，在底柜的最深处找到了相似的手记。  
“是这本吗？黑色牛皮革，第一页写着‘I will guide you through the night’？”他悄悄往后翻，瞥到的尽是对某人的呢喃爱语。  
“Caster？”  
回头又看到刚才的幻象，不知哪个幽灵喜欢捉弄他，他也确实很难扛住这种针对下半身的考验，只得眼观鼻鼻观心，盯着鞋子尖低头如犯人一般把书递过去确认。Caster看起来有些冷，抱臂靠在书桌边缘，接过书本匆匆扫了两眼：“就是这个，感谢。”  
“是手抄本啊。”  
“嗯，是把我留在这里的家伙的日记。”  
那种东西也算日记？先不提“留在这里”这个模糊的表述，那本书的内容就像求爱不得郁郁而终的病人在临终前写下的草稿，字迹十分工整，猜不到是何人以何种心情写就，若非戏剧天才，可能就是个胆小的疯人吧。  
没来由的，他感到Caster投来不满的眼神。  
“Caster，你是不是很冷？”  
只是随口一问，对方却伸出双臂，绕过肋侧紧抱住他。Emiya一下子醒了，不剩一点困乏与怠惰，像夜间瞪圆眼珠的猫头鹰。被看起来全身一丝不挂的心上人抱住是什么样的体验？不可解读听到看到的一切，莫名觉得正是对他所言所行。  
“如果心里装的东西招致蚂蚁啃食，不能归咎于以之为食的蚂蚁。即便是今天，我也给了你很多次机会。”Caster的嘴唇贴着他的，只是表面意义的碰触也叫做亲吻，精美的竖瞳泛着某种可食山果的视觉香，他沉浸在那种惑人的香味里，含住近在咫尺的唇，滑入口中的舌勾起舌底，湿润，燥热，辗转，甘甜。  
脑中只剩蛛丝般的残响继续讲述，讲述迷乱的索取，被心爱的事物引导，直至尽头。  
“咚”地一声打翻了书桌上的墨水盒，耳廓的热度解冻罢工的脑袋，毫无来由，毫无记忆，Caster被他压在桌上，腰带半开，面色比之前绯红：“这还不够，你还想要什么？”  
这里是深夜的无人古馆。  
你还想要什么？  
墨盒里淌出的液体浸湿发丝，青色长发的末尾逐渐染上黑污，正如他在做的事。  
他往后急退一步。  
“你去哪？”  
“时间不早了，你还是早点休息为好！”逃似的转身离开书房，一直跑到三条路外的宅区，青年才停下来喘一口气，控制住手指的不明颤抖，想起自己在慌乱中说出了多蠢的一句话：对方的工作就是要熬夜啊。大概正是因为这句敷衍人的蠢话，Caster才显得那么生气，仿佛他是世间最凶穷极恶的罪人，罪人中最不可饶恕的一个。

上次被诡异事件搞得晕头转向，直接导致他忽视掉了一种“咕……”的声响，当然不是熬夜的渡渡鸟发出来的，夜那么长，怎么能不准备些补充精力的食物！于是这次有计划地睡足了午觉，带上精心准备的晚饭，固执的青年于再临的周末夜向古馆进发。  
古书馆不比图书馆，四季全天候无人，到达时大门早已锁了，Emiya从围墙的缺口翻进馆区，快步穿过灯火通明的圆廊——既然今夜守灯已然早早点亮，那么Caster应该在老地方吧。  
守夜人理应不停巡视，可直觉说道，Caster还在那里。  
“咳。”既然是非法擅闯住地，敲门的步骤也免了，他太想快点见到那个人了。  
Caster正在书桌后的椅子里休息，盖着深灰色的毛毯，待人走近才张开眼睛缓缓动了下眼珠，似乎非常疲惫，见到他来，眼神中的不悦占去了绝大部分。  
“来做什么？我不想听道歉。”Caster站起来打算开门逐客，咕，身形一僵，神情也变得难堪起来。  
真是的，难道他每天都这个样子，就不知道存点食物在晚上吃吗？Emiya放下餐盒，亏他照料得当，饭食的热气从缝隙里冒出来，对腹中作乱的人来说确是最大的诱惑。他很会掂量自己的筹码，说道：“你先吃东西，怎么样？”  
你看，Caster到底还是不厌烦他，虽然没有碰那盒食物，但对这番话不置可否，他便暂时获准留在屋里说些无关紧要的话：“……总之也有其他原因，你注意到这屋子是第十三间了吗？在这类古馆里还是谨慎为好，最好换个房间居住。”Emiya认真复述记忆中的异状，略过某些细节，Caster听完只是默默地点头。  
“当做赔罪，明天我会来帮你搬东西的。”  
“嗯。”Caster忽然叫他的名字，“Emiya。”  
“嗯？”他很高兴得知Caster有话要对他讲，这样聊天不至于太早结束，也证明Caster已经不那么在意之前的事，心里像石头落地。  
“算了，没什么。”Caster面无表情地偏开头，但偷偷瞥了他一眼，他从未移开目光，当然注意到这个小动作，笑起来：“叫我去帮你巡视馆区也可以哦，今天你就随意差遣我吧。”  
守夜人微微张开嘴巴，顿了一下，接着犹豫很久，他耐心地等着，终于等到Caster说话，是一个要求，要求他把上次找到的那本书末页的诗歌读给他听。  
诗歌啊，然而我并不擅长……他捡起桌边的旧本子，手指猛地一痛，那上面就像长了老鼠的尖牙一样，原来是埋在皮革封面里的铁片，怎么会有铁片？  
“怎么了？”Caster跑过来查看他的手，伤口有半个指甲长，血珠从指腹流向掌心，痛倒不太痛，“你不在意土法止血吧？”Caster吮住他的手指，舌尖和下齿刮过割开的指腹，挤出沾锈的污血，连同垂落在指身上的血丝，将其全部咽进喉咙。  
那表情，他能看出那痛苦而兴奋的表情并不来源于关心。  
像喜食辣的人咽下辣椒，红眼眶里溢着泪，呛得连连咳嗽，表情却幸福得无以复加。  
Caster自知失态，拉开了门：“你总是在这赶上些不幸的事，那么……”  
“Caster，这间屋子里最怪的东西，是你吧。”  
Emiya说。  
可以装作没有察觉，离开这里并永不再回来，这大概就是Caster之前所说的“机会”的含义，但也只有这件事，他无有一丝一毫的犹疑。  
我想知道，想弄明白，关于你的所有的事。  
想洞悉你屡次网开一面的陷阱到底指向何方。  
苍白的守夜人慢慢合上两片嘴唇，切断未说完的话，重新关上拉开的房门，并且，门的痕迹从他的手掌周围逐渐消去，房间化成了无门的、密封的盒。  
“这间屋子果然和外面不同。”或者也许整个古馆里根本不存在这第十三间房间。  
“也没什么，我不能在这里之外的地方展现我的本性，只有日落后自愿跟随我进入这里的人类才被允许成为我的猎物，这是某个魔术师用他的命烙上的诅咒。”Caster丢开手里的牛皮笔记本，耳后逐渐生出磷化的角，肩胛骨内侧伸展出乌翼，诸多外骨刺穿本来的衣服。  
Emiya看着被踩过的笔记本，自言自语：“原来是写给你的。”  
怪不得那些狂热的情话如此清醒。不得不清醒，无法不痴迷。  
地面亮起杂乱的图案，有魔纹，和封印所用的法阵，他见过对这一种魔纹的描述：本应只出现在梦境中，化为完美的两性勾引人类并吸取生命力的恶魔，它如今站在他的面前，藉由人类的肉身而复苏。  
“别搞错了，你称为天使的人类即是我本身。”Caster说，“明明过了这个夜晚，我就会无法维持现世重回幻象，可你还是来了。”他笑，又不像笑，魔物的眼里具备过多理性，使凡人也能够感受到他的感情。  
Emiya反问：“既然那样，你又为什么想让我离开。”  
这不是很奇怪的事吗。  
Caster坐在书桌上瞪他：“你不害怕我？”  
“你都可以让一个魔术师在知道你的真身后活着写完一本笔记，而且我仍不觉得你是恶魔，即使你的种族是恶魔。”Emiya回答，这番话十分难解，Caster侧着头，索性变回人形，对身上被外骨扎破的衣服感到不悦，但仍没忘了答话：“他和你不一样，因为是他自己立下的封印，所以他从不踏进这里一步。”  
像想起了发霉腐臭的往事，便开始了愤怒的、不甘的控诉。  
“你知道由衷的深爱比单纯的欲望强大多少倍吗？我好想尝尝那种味道啊，隔着半座城都能闻到的那种感情的香味，更何况是在眼前，为什么，为什么他就不能碰碰我！一个平凡无奇的人凭什么可以抵抗魔类的诱惑！”  
Emiya止住心头翻涌的酸味，干巴巴地问：“然后呢。”  
魔术师说不定一直郁卒到了老年，进了公墓，把Caster永远锁在这里不得自由又算什么所谓的爱，还不是术师协会的无情砖瓦罢了。  
答话出乎意料的简洁。  
“然后我就把他吃掉了。”  
“啊？”他发出惊愕的单音节。  
恶魔坐在桌上开心地说，赤眼里满是曾经莫大的满足：“是啊，我只不过是装作脱力，他就忘记了我拒食普通人类的力量长达半年的事，傻乎乎地走进来，然后就和现在一样，简直是重演，人类就是这么一成不变的生物。”抬起下巴，示意门消失的地方，意指合闸的捕鸟笼。  
青年完全没有听进去，重复道：“等下，你说……吃？”  
当一头恶魔吐出这个字眼的时候。  
Caster的眼神猛然冰冷，笑脸也不再那么温和。  
“原生的爱情，而且是血和肉那种凝聚着力量的东西，我从没有吃过那么——”  
他忽然剧烈咳嗽起来，痛苦地掐住自己的脖子，像是要吐了。

恶魔舐干手指上的最后一滴血后仍觉得意犹未尽，不过无所谓，反正这种东西很快就会像人类的小麦那样再长出来的是不是？  
他耐着性子等了一茬又一茬，仍然没有见到当初的人。  
那份纯粹的向往有如对神的信仰，可以让完整吞噬掉那份力量的他在世间具现很久，他还是很有耐心，等待着某个无月之夜同样的人再次闯进这间书房，惊扰他鲜少有兴趣的休息时间，他要揶揄那个人的愚蠢，顺便抱怨一下他的骨头真的很硬，皮也很难嚼。  
他等待着，直到一群陌生的年轻人推开屋子的门，他们没有理会他，对魔术师的书房上下打量翻寻然后把它封了起来，他才发现那份力量已经在漫长时光中耗尽了，没人再可以看到他。  
傲慢的恶魔愣了很久，忽然哭了起来。

“这不能怪你。”Emiya想了想，说，“你先天能够鉴别感情的味道而已，如果你和人类一样就不会有这样的悲剧了，至于那个人，我想他只是认为自己的寿命太短，在身为神灵的你面前不值一提。”  
因为同样身为人类的我也——  
Caster抓住他的胳膊，直直地看进他眼里：“他怎么知道我不会答应？”  
“和你的选择无关。人类大限区区百年，他总归会死，与其要你独自难过，无论如何都没有再把这份感情向你表明的必要了。”  
因为如果是我，我也会做同样的选择。  
“你的意思是，我吃掉他是正确的？”恶魔变得愤怒，大声地朝他吼叫。  
他坚持回答：“除去他没来得及解开这个封印之外，起码不是错的。”  
只有这个封印，是魔术师死去也不会忘却的东西吧，他的灵魂就算投生到世界的另一边界，也一定会尽快回来为你解除它的桎梏，而剩下的问题就是，你能不能等得到了。  
Emiya叹了口气。  
“那你呢？”Caster问。  
“嗯？”  
“你也甘心被恶魔啃食，尸骨无存吗？被迫抛弃你其他的一切友人和亲人，如果它记恨你的话，你存在的痕迹连一本完整的笔记都不会留下。”  
他愣了一下，原来这间房间里的东西已经全部不存在于人世了，包括那些无音的恋歌，包括暂时处于其中的自己。恶魔得不到回应，恢复傲慢的样子不断催促，叫他快点回答。  
“我很愿意啊。未来如何……那些东西有些我没有，可看着喜欢的人吃饱肚子的模样怎么着都是一件幸福的事吧。”他笑起来，“他是我甘心用全部代价放在天平上去换的人啊。”  
Caster楞楞地睁大眼睛，到底是哪个词戳痛了他，不，只觉得这句话字字都是针，把他钉在墙上，Emiya沁出汗的鼻尖碰到他的脸，他十分后悔自己还是选择了第二条路：“你做什么？”  
吻里带着浓重的血腥味，Emiya咬破了自己的舌尖：“也就是说，‘这种’才是你的食物……内容且不论，我希望你精力充沛地和我说话，也希望在这个黎明之后还能见到你，Caster。”青年低下头，“亵渎了你心爱的亡灵的话，抱歉。”  
这家伙这时候却说了抱歉这个词，明明之前都巧妙地避开了。  
“你……”Caster声音发颤，纯粹的血液流进喉管，强制他想起那个饱食的夜晚，坐在这个房间的桌上，把包含着纯粹爱意的新鲜血肉放进口中，血珠滑下嘴角，力量的潮汐从舌尖涌向腹部，仿佛一直记恨在心的事终于以对方的臣服结尾，被爱的欢愉令他全身湿透。  
恶魔把墨水和羽毛笔踢下地，沉浸在癫狂幻想中用沾满鲜血的手指抚慰自己。  
他始终记得那份绝伦的快感，和此后被时间拉扯也始终断不了的，无尽的孤寂。

原初的魔类不曾拥有情感。它们亦从水生物的基点开始，亦途经漫长时光，磨灭了乃至于肉体的所有赘余后最终到达与人类不同的另一个终点。所有魔类都认为人类复杂而弱小，所有人类的眼中魔类身负七宗无限强大的恶，从未有过谁敢于提出异议，抢辩力量的代价是属于失却“文明”加护而裸露的单纯。  
是本性，是愚笨。  
嗯？我不反对哦？  
Caster向猎物开口说话，使用魔术师最喜欢的口音和腔调对其低语，藏起角和翼，自摇摇欲坠的梦境中脱出。如同野兽不为营生的杀戮，他对一味吸食力量倍感乏味，贪图观赏人类自相残杀的乐趣，不惜先违心滋养所谓希望的根基。  
魔术师一会儿讶异地把眉毛抬进额发，一会儿皱起眉头，动动脚，袖子里窸窸窣窣地摸出圣器，想了想还是缩回手。他穿着衣服呢，倚着书架和下午的厚光眯了个午觉，梦见的事儿说好也不好，抓过毯子给坐在他大腿上的人——姑且叫人——裹严实，那阵可是冬天。  
你需要我吧？  
是的，别管作为观察对象、样本或使者，得到魔类的帮助都是绝对意想不到的幸事，而且这是一只魅魔，能够像变色龙一样将外形调整成最吸引人的样子，因而也是最易赢得信任的种别之一，有Caster在，他的研究必将出现翻天覆地的变化。  
但我得对这个房间做些调整，老实说是为了限制你，当然也会为你保留捕捉食物的权利，交换条件是我本人的性命，如何，魔术师说。  
如果你把我的存在公之于众，人类在房间以外的地方袭击我，怎么办？  
魔术师便说，我陪你。  
那是一个十分异常的人类，是非观如同雨后的泥巴无有定状，存在清澈和光明，对豢养恶灵不以为然，会为恶魔挡下丢来的石子，同样禁止对人类报复。  
“你随时可以杀掉的猎物有我还不够吗？多得是人期盼这样的结果，除去获得一个成熟魔术师的力量，你还可以观赏人类史上最可笑的大失败，最自不量力的闹剧。”  
魅魔究其本身虽然只是吸食爱欲的灵体，却始终分得清爱和欲，就像人类，动动鼻子就可以轻易地分辨出上好的甜酒和粗米熬成的粥。魔术师意识到自己的死期时并不慌张，“好啦，就随你开心吧。”激起了他无限的怒火，当恶魔足够了解人类这一生物之后，才感受到那如同处置一件礼物般的态度并非如他所想毫无绝望。  
灵体因体会心碎而生出了心脏，本不具备欲望的恶祟变成自己的食物，把自己蛀空。

非人的尤物一直在出神，眼眶里装着念旧和犹豫，白发青年忍不住敲打他的额头：“你再这样的话我就要直接上了，我还因为喜欢的人心有所属难过得很呢，好意帮你，你痛不痛我可不在乎。”  
杏红的眼珠转过来盯住他的嘴唇，光是看就害得人一阵胡思乱想，但也止步于此，对方用以现世的魔力濒临枯竭，已经很难再干扰他，他要救助的不过是一个比常人更美丽、更虚弱的人吧——  
等等。  
Emiya不自觉地愣了一下，他忘记了重要的一点，关于魔类卓越的本能。  
Caster露出似笑非笑的表情伸出双手：“是吗？莫非你想听我说‘你说谎与否我也不在乎’？”  
就连用指节敲额头的时候也没有舍得下力气，何必对一个天生可以探取甚至操纵感情的怪物说谎。  
他仰头望着所爱，像仰望头顶星数万千的碧空，永不能窥到尽头。  
算了，一声重叹，凡人的五指拂过形状诱人的桡骨，插入手指的缝隙，俯身将神明压在自己和桌面之间，腹下的爱意灼烧着魅魔的皮肤，使其焦灼难耐，嘴唇蹭着他的耳轮：“好热。”  
青年垂下头：“我还有最后一件事想问，很重要。”  
“不要问了！”Caster立即捧起他的脸，封住他的话。接吻是人类独有的行为，琐碎无谓的言语将被切断，舌尖滚过牙齿和内膜，代之以纯粹的热度。  
“好。”一个字，Caster惊讶地啊了一声，不久就会日出，魔类在甘心闭合的琥珀色眼睛中看到耀眼的黎明。咬噬的火印烙上颈侧，爬到乳尖，连同周围的一圈乳肉一起含住，吮吸、拉扯、碾咬。Caster小声地从齿间吐气，手指搭在Emiya的后颈抚摩零碎的发梢，魅魔并非如人类的男女因性别生就不同的敏感带——他注视着揉捏胸部肌肉的手掌滑到腹部，抚到腰后的沟壑。  
“啊，嗯啊！”甬道裹住贸然插入的手指。  
再一根。  
“唔唔……！”  
“痛吗？”  
“不要拿我的身体和人类相提并论。”  
细虫似的指尖却剐蹭着细嫩的内壁，手指上的血丝混进穴道，像烧红的针不断戳扎挑拨，他挺起腰，忍耐到身体绷成一张弓的形状，只有肩和臀支撑自己，双腿勾住Emiya的胳膊，睫毛渐渐湿了。手指退出去时整个人摔回桌上，喘息着吮吸伸入口中的舌。  
果然是那种恶魔啊，Emiya忍不住发出一点声音，热气一波一波地吹到鼻底，起伏的胸腹相碰，他捋过Caster胯下那些葱郁的绒毛，握住翘立的男根抚慰，“唔嗯！”被自己啃咬过的乳头颜色鲜艳，双眼潮红诱人，他看向那双瞳色渐深的眼，再次陷入前夜的迷乱。  
“我要进去了。”  
指腹摩挲着穴口的褶皱，换做腹下的炙物贴住光滑的臀瓣，只挺腰埋入一半，汗珠便窜上额头，“唔……嗯。”Caster的里面紧实地裹住他，热得像要融化，Emiya握住膝弯把身下人合拢的腿再度分开，退出一些，拉扯着柔软的肠肉抽插，“哈……哈啊……！”汗液滴进腹部肌肉的纹路里，三浅一深，滴着水的呻吟经由相合的唇送进嘴里，“嗯！嗯呼……”带着颤抖的尾音。  
全身汗湿的魅魔抓住休息的空档大口呼吸，他似乎恢复了一些力气，被咬得红肿的嘴唇也不再那么苍白贫瘠,十成十的傲慢模样，伸出舌尖舔去唇上的泡沫：“你给我的力量过于强大的话，是会控制不了我的。”  
Emiya徐徐吁出一口气，压住两支大腿接连撞击小恶魔的屁股，硬梆梆的炙物插到根部，拔出来不等上一声叫完再猛地捅进去，撑开肛口的褶皱，呻吟声使人发狂，发狂似的交合，用嘴唇堵住时不时挑高的呻吟。  
“唔，唔呜……唔……嗯唔……”  
紧紧抱住怀里剧烈颤抖的躯体，感受赤裸的长腿绕住自己的腰，舌头伸向喊叫得沙哑的喉口，身体的各个部分贴在一起。呼吸几乎到了极限，Caster的指甲在他的背上抓出白痕，他的短发倚在Caster的颈窝，毛茸茸地弄得对方难耐发痒，断断续续地抱怨痒死了，起来，不要和你做。  
Emiya拥着他，尽量舒服地动动，忘乎所以的人又何止自己一个呢。  
“喜……”  
说完便觉得荒唐，这喜欢的感情也由Caster操纵着，无谓的话还是算了。他埋头晃动腰，让Caster叫喊得没空说话，双手撑住了他的胸膛挣扎：“啊！你，停下……啊，嗯啊……”  
他乖顺地停下了：“我喜欢你，我会永远爱你。”  
永远，明明是最空洞的誓言。  
恶魔睁大眼睛，状似平静，实则从鼻子尖红到了耳根，动了一下就受不了地抓住他，粗重地大口喘气，甬道里充溢着激动的液体，前端滴出白色污浊。  
完美又纯洁的浪荡情人。  
“呼呼……真糟糕……”Caster开心地坐起来笑，恶意现出尖牙，“你知道说这话的后果吗？”  
“什么后果我都愿意承受。那，你总可以成为我的爱人了吧。”Emiya让他转过去扶着桌案，魅魔先没有回答，回身抚摩青年的头发和他接吻，当吻回落在肩膀脖子和耳垂，才说：“要看你是否做得到让我愿意答应……哇！”他猛然被向前撞了一下，踮着赤脚，粗壮的肉根从后面埋进湿润的股缝，腰部被人双手掐住，固定在胯下以便交合。  
“同理，我也什么都愿意做。”青年简单地陈述，反复用力抽插，把他的双股揉开，像结实的打桩机顶得他趴在桌上，水汪汪的穴口不断发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，滴落的爱汁在分开的双脚之间积起水滩。  
“呜……啊啊……我愿意！我愿意！”  
听到这句话，Emiya才彻底放松下来，做些温柔的事，埋进柔软的长发：“你所表现出的犹豫到底为了什么？”  
魅魔用身体含着流动的滑液，多余的则顺着大腿流了出来：“你想知道吗？我会给你看这间屋子最后的样子。”  
这间屋子的最后，即房屋主人生命的尽头。  
Emiya点了点头，伸手捂住Caster的眼睛。  
“干什么？”  
“我自己看就可以了。”  
守夜人的脸色变得苍白。  
空气中飘来浓重的血腥味，他看着全红的地毯和零散的尸块，确实有点想吐，难以说出话来，抬起脚，脚下黏腻的触感尽来自于混杂在毛料中的血液。  
“我仍然不明白，你为何要如此小心翼翼。”  
无限循环的人世可以从头再来，这一次的做法如果错了，自然可以等到下一次这个灵魂再回到自己面前时更正错误。  
Caster或许是感受到了他手指的抖动，双手并用抓住他的手。  
——但那需要等，等到下一个百年，千年，对心有所属的神灵来说也一样是只论分秒的折磨。不想再经历第二次了。  
“好了，我看完了。”耳边传来声音，“虽然模糊得不成样子，但好像……真的是我啊。”

“Emiya先生。”  
大礼堂向光的长廊里，淡金色头发的少女扬着眉毛，声音很快回到没有起伏的状态，“我还是刚知道你有在公共场合突然亲男人的癖好。”  
立在旁边捂着脸颊的男性一副若有所思的模样，一言不发，完全没听进她的话。  
少女谨慎地看了看左右，这种议论不要让有关人士听到为好：“关于那位，虽然他很年轻，但有过耄耋老人称自己童年就见过他的传闻，是个身负许多谜团的家伙。”  
如果没有获知一定数量的事实和佐证，她不会轻易得出结论，这番话的意思不过是委婉指出这个错或许也许大概有可能不在他，Emiya大略考虑了一下：“那他为什么还要打我？”  
“这……”

二十多岁的青年坐在对面，指尖刚刚离开他的掌心。  
“怎么，你的朋友是个哑巴吗？”青色长发的管理员侧头向少女发问，眼睛却看着对坐的男性，那家伙困倦的眼中渐渐映出一个戴着十字架，下巴上有点没刮干净的胡茬，都让人感觉不是那么太好，实打实地是个除了五官之外没有什么惊艳之处的普通男人，哦，身上还有点烟味。  
管理员抖掉了手里的钢笔。  
外形这种事对于恶魔来说并不需要亲自打理。  
但他舍弃了往后的一切机会，将之托付于人类百分之一秒的梦。

“所以说。”Emiya摆摆手，“只是因为我觉得他好看而已。”

End.


End file.
